The present invention relates to an operator device for controlling an adjustment unit associated with a pulled working machine.
In particular, it relates to an operator device arranged on a pulling working machine and having several operator elements.
It is known to provide a pulling working machine with an operator device so that it is possible to provide a control of adjustment units arranged on a pulled working machine. This operator device includes several switches which can assume two switching positions and for example make possible opening and closing of a tale gate of the pulled working machine. The disadvantage of the known operator device is that one operator element is needed for actuation of a control function and, because of the arrangement of the operator elements in one plane, the operator device has a great space consumption. Furthermore, it is known to provide a turnable function handle in a self-propelling harvester. However, with this function handle the speed of predetermined adjustment units arranged on the harvester is adjustable.
The German patent document DE 35 14 438 C1 discloses that for operation of auxiliary devices in motor vehicles, the operator element can be formed as an operator key. These operator key are arranged also in one plane of the operator device and characteristic symbols for a visual determination are associated with the corresponding operator key. In unfavorable light conditions, for example in the event of strong sun radiation or reflection of the upper surface, such symbols are difficult to recognize which can lead to faulty operation.